Supreme Calamitas
Supreme Calamitas is a post-Moon Lord superboss that can be fought anywhere and at any time of day. She is currently the most challenging enemy in the Calamity Mod and is notoriously difficult, especially on Revengeance Mode or Death Mode. The player should be very well equipped both physically and mentally before taking her on. Spawn Supreme Calamitas does not spawn on her own and requires the player to summon her with the Eye of Extinction on the surface at any time. The Eye of Extinction is reusable, so Supreme Calamitas may be summoned any number of times. Her spawn quote will vary depending on the number of previous deaths to her. Behavior Supreme Calamitas will behave similarly to Calamitas, but with a new, extensive set of far more powerful attacks. She switches between these attacks at seemingly irregular intervals, though has a set pattern to her phases. She always remains either directly above or to the side of the player, only breaking position during Bullet Hell phases or during her devastating dash attacks. Upon spawning, Supreme Calamitas will create a 253x253 (inner available area is 251x251) rectangular arena made of unbreakable Arena Blocks. Leaving it will cause Supreme Calamitas to enrage, speeding up her Brimstone Hellblasts significantly and giving her 99% damage reduction. Attacks While Supreme Calamitas is mobile, she will switch between these attacks at irregular intervals. * She charges at the player at an incredibly high speed, dealing massive damage. This typically occurs several times in a row. ** Once she enters her second phase, she will charge half as many times in a row. * She shoots bursts of Brimstone Darts at the player. * She fires Brimstone Fireblasts, which home in on the player and burst into Brimstone Darts upon contact with blocks. ** Once she enters her second phase, additional Brimstone Gigablasts are fired throughout the fight. * She launches Brimstone Gigablasts, which home in on the player and explode into a large ring of Brimstone Darts after some time. ** Brimstone Gigablasts will explode upon contact with blocks during Bullet Hells, but the ones she launches won't. * She remains at the player's side and fires a barrage of Brimstone Hellblasts, which accelerate towards the player. Progression Supreme Calamitas will perform these attacks once, triggered by her reaching certain amounts of health. * Upon spawning and at other points throughout the fight, she will summon a randomized "Bullet Hell" of vertical and horizontal Brimstone Hellblasts which travel from one edge of the player's screen to the other. She will be invincible and immobile until the Bullet Hell ends. The sequence of the Hellblasts' direction will always be the same during the Bullet Hell. After the Bullet Hell ends, she will summon the Sepulcher to assist her. Ten immobile Brimstone Hearts will spawn along with it, all of which must be destroyed to kill the Sepulcher. It doesn't deal contact damage but shoots bursts of Brimstone Darts in diagonal directions. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible until the Sepulcher is killed. * Upon reaching 75% health, the next Bullet Hell triggers, in which Supreme Calamitas will fire Brimstone Fireblasts at the player from the sidelines. This occurs in every Bullet Hell hereafter. * Upon reaching 50% health, the next Bullet Hell triggers, in which Supreme Calamitas will also fire Brimstone Gigablasts at the player along with the previous projectiles. This occurs in every Bullet Hell hereafter. * Upon reaching 45% health, she will summon her brothers, Supreme Catastrophe and Supreme Cataclysm, to assist her. Supreme Calamitas will be invincible and immobile while they are alive. They both remain a set distance to the left and right of the player, slowly moving up and down. Supreme Cataclysm is on the right and will fire Brimstone Flame Skulls in the player's direction, and Supreme Catastrophe is on the left and will fire Brimstone Hellblasts at the player. Both will periodically shoot bursts of Brimstone Darts at the player. When one of the brothers is killed, the other will shoot Brimstone Darts at a faster pace. When both brothers are killed, Supreme Calamitas resume attacking the player. * Upon reaching 40% health, she transitions into her second phase, her body now featuring molten streaks. From now on, she will perform half as many charge attacks in a row. Also, additional Brimstone Gigablasts are fired from this point forward. * Upon reaching 30% health, the next Bullet Hell triggers, and Supreme Calamitas will summon invincible Brimstone Monster orbs which move towards the player at varying speeds and persist throughout the rest of the fight. * Upon reaching 20% health, she will summon a large rotating ring of 20 Supreme Soul Seekers around herself, which fire synchronous volleys of Brimstone Darts at the player. * Supreme Calamitas is invulnerable to damage until the Soul Seekers are killed. * Upon reaching 10% health, the final Bullet Hell will begin, featuring every projectile introduced thus far, with the inclusion of Brimstone Flame Skulls which fly in a wave pattern. * Upon reaching 8% health, she will summon the Sepulcher and its 10 Brimstone Hearts again. Supreme Calamitas will once again be invincible until the Sepulcher and its hearts are killed. * Upon reaching 1% health, she will lose all other abilities, stop moving, and become invulnerable. After a status message, Supreme Calamitas will become vulnerable again. Beware that Brimstone Monster orbs will remain active until she is defeated. (More Info Coming Soon...)